<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Off by morphine121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559686">Day Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphine121/pseuds/morphine121'>morphine121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#stayhome edition, Bottom!Asta, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbate, Top!Yuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphine121/pseuds/morphine121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuno gave Asta a magic item as a communication device</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Asta,”</p>
<p>The ash blond short boy turned back as his name got called. Someone behind him threw a tiny thing that twinkled on the air.</p>
<p>“W-WO-WO-WOAAA!!” His hands flailed out desperately catching the small thing into his palms. As he was already sure of grabbing it right, he opened his fingers and saw a nail that used to fasten pieces of wood together.</p>
<p>“Nail? For what? I don’t have any plan to make furniture, yet.”</p>
<p>“Hahah. Silly. It’s actually not a nail. It's shaped like a nail, though.”</p>
<p>“So, what is it, Yuno?”</p>
<p>“A magic earplug to let you communicate with me. It’s only a two-way communication device. So nobody can hear besides you and me.”</p>
<p>“Ohh, I see. So you own another nail device, too, right?”</p>
<p>“Correct. We can use this to kill boredom when we’re staying in the base. You can bring it anywhere, just put it behind your robe button. Don’t worry if it’s soaked, it won’t be broken. Its energy source is magic. I’ve filled it full, you can use it for up to 24 hours.”</p>
<p>“All right, then how to use it?”</p>
<p>“Put it in your ear, of course. It’s an earplug. It can catch your voice to be delivered to me, so I can hear your voice from a long distance. Everytime I contact you, it will be vibrating before you put it in your ear.”</p>
<p>“Wow, cool! Can we test it now??”</p>
<p>Yuno smiled knowing the curiosity of his rival. He pulled up a nail device from the back of his Golden Dawn robe button. When he sank the tail of the nail in his side ear, Asta screamed.</p>
<p>“OOOOOIIIIII!!!! YU- UWOHGG!!” In an instant, a rough blast of wind hit Asta hardly on the ground, leaving him with both of his legs up. Yuno seemed to get pissed off by his joke.</p>
<p>“No shout, Moronsta. I’ll kill you.”</p>
<p>“Uhh, so cruel. I’m just kidding, though…”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Uhh, so bored... nothing to do. Just chilling in the room like a bear hibernating. I think I’ll get out to have some exerci-” a vibrating robe on the table stopped Asta who complained while laying grumpily on his bed. He immediately extended his muscular arm to cling on his robe and pulled it near him. He picked up the mini nail that was hidden behind his Black Bulls robe button. He took a sight first before putting it in his right ear carefully.</p>
<p>“Hey, took you so long,”</p>
<p>“Yuno!” Asta replied happily, his grin widened listening to the voice of his beloved so clearly just like he was in his room talking right into his ear.</p>
<p>“Say what are you doing right now?”</p>
<p>“Uhh, I’m off today. I’m not allowed to make any fuss as Captain Yami is guarding below in our living room. It’s super boring!! I hate this. I’m about to go out for training before you... call...” Asta’s sentence was interrupted by some strange voice coming from Yuno.</p>
<p>“Mhh… hng…”</p>
<p>“Uh... Yuno? Pardon…?”</p>
<p>“Uhh… just keep talking, Asta. Don’t… ah… mind me. Mhh...”</p>
<p>As Yuno’s sex partner, of course Asta noticed the sounds. It’s Yuno moaning. Why is he moaning, anyway? Is he raped by another guy? Or he is having sex with anyone else? Anxiety burned Asta’s heart inside, he wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Yuno, what’s going on? You don’t cheat on me, do you?!”</p>
<p>“Arienee… mhh...”</p>
<p>“T-Then... Are you probably… touching yourself?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ahh... join me, Asta. Open your pants. Right now, uhh… I want to hear… mhh… your moans,”</p>
<p>Hoarse voice of Yuno turned Asta on instantly. It was unbelievably sexy. He moaned right into his ear just like he did him on his bed like he used to. Asta slipped his pants to realize that his manhood was already half erected. Must be because of Yuno’s sexy voice that was ringing in his ear continuously.</p>
<p>“Asta… ahh… ah… Asta… I want to fuck…”</p>
<p>There it went Yuno’s habit on the bed. He was always letting out all dirty words from his mouth that easily aroused Asta. In another side, Asta was sweating listening to the helpless voice of Yuno jacking off himself. But he was always his fap material after all. Biting his under lip, he started to touch his own penis.</p>
<p>“Hah… Hmm… Uh… Huh...”</p>
<p>Asta began to moan, affecting Yuno who touched his own tip harder. It was like Asta was really inside Yuno’s room fapping in front of him shamelessly.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Asta. I need your damn body.”</p>
<p>Yuno turned his face to bite, suck and lick his own shoulder. And of course, the slurping and biting sounds sent well to Asta. His face was flushed hearing them just like his ear got pleased. His cock twitched as he imagined the coming sounds in his ear. His hand went faster.</p>
<p>“Y-Yuno… feels good… ah… more…”</p>
<p>“That’s it… nghh... beg me, I’ll give you the best,”</p>
<p>“Ohh… Yuno… Yuno, please… mess me up more…”</p>
<p>Asta drooled, fantasizing him got spoiled by Yuno. He worked his hand down there harder. He rubbed his tip playfully letting out more of his pre-cum flow down his length.</p>
<p>“Asta, put fingers in your hole, now!”</p>
<p>Hearing the command, Asta who demanded more lifting his shirt up enough to reveal his nipples. He bit the lifted fabric of his shirt to muffle his loud voice while coating his left fingers with his pre-cum before jamming it in his butthole.</p>
<p>“MMHHH!”</p>
<p>“Asta… hahn… you like it harder, huh? I’ll give you rough,”</p>
<p>“UHNGG… UH… HUH… HNGHHH…”</p>
<p>Yuno successfully got aroused by Asta’s faint groans, he stroked himself faster. His thighs moved unstoppable. He imagined Asta with mouth gag hopelessly gazed at him with lust as he drove him crazy with his rough play.</p>
<p>“Ahh… nghh… Asta… fuck… I want to mhh… dig you deep… and cum in you so badly… I’ll empty your mind and fill it up by myself… uhh… so you can’t think anything else than sex with me...”</p>
<p>It was too much for Asta. Yuno drove him insane, even just his voice. He still made smooching sounds like kissing, sucking and licking his own shoulder there. He was always good at this kind of thing. Well, actually Yuno was good at everything.</p>
<p>“No… I can’t take it anymore. I want you in me, Yuno. Hah...”</p>
<p>Asta shoved in and out his fingers fast around his entrance. It became addicting. He stuck his tongue out like a happy dog while imagining Yuno fucked him above.</p>
<p>“Let’s cum together, Asta,”</p>
<p>“Ah… sure,”</p>
<p>Both rivals worked their hands harder to meet each other’s pace. Yuno grunted, biting his shoulder as he massaged his tip while rocking his hips. Then Asta was impatiently rubbing his member hard to reach his release. He was going to bite his lifted shirt when the feeling of ejaculation overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>“Yuno! Yuno! I can’t take it- MMHHHNNNN!!!” </p>
<p>“Ast- hngggh!”</p>
<p>Yuno also bit his shoulder, leaving it with his own kiss marks. It was weird giving love bites to his own body, though. Sticky thick sperm liquid stained his bed sheet, but he could take care of it later. All he wanted now was just enjoying Asta’s gasps after orgasm.</p>
<p>“You done?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks. That was intense. Even though we’re apart, we can still hear each other’s voice. I’m glad that there is no barrier between us.”</p>
<p>Yuno’s lips pulled up a bit hearing Asta’s response, then he noticed the high-pitchy voice of Bell waking up after napping on his grimoire on the desk. She was stretching her arms up. Before she opened her eyes, Yuno hurriedly zipped on his trousers and whispered the last words of their conversation that afternoon to Asta.</p>
<p>“Catch you later, Asta,”</p>
<p>“Huh? Wait, Yuno? Ehh, he turned it off.”</p>
<p>Asta could never turn it on again because he didn’t have magic to use it. Only Yuno can call him using the device.</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>